


regret: how ironic

by flippineggs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Laura Hale Character Study, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippineggs/pseuds/flippineggs
Summary: Her last thought was about Derek and Cora before all went black. The embers of her life flickering away.How ironic it is to die this way





	regret: how ironic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

 

Laura wasn't the brightest in the bunch.

She ways had her younger and older siblings to rely on. For things like homework, and just general life advice. Need help with Math? Don't go to Laura, she'll start talking about the government again.

She wasn't reliable.

She was taught by her Mom to be patient, and that they would be there for as long as they could . She took this as a  _Act Childish_ card, not even listening when her Mom showed her how to pay rent and file taxes.

It wasn't just because she didn't care, it was because she never thought she'd  _need_ it. Where a situation would call for her to take the lead, not Derek, Peter, or Cora. But Laura Hale.

Laura has learned to regret these choices.

She regreted them the moment her brother and her walked home to the smell of burning flesh and wood. To the sirens that rang as they were escorted onto an ambulance and told that only Peter had survived, but was in critical condition.

_Cora's hands were a heavy weight on her shoulder._

So, here she was. The might heiress to the Hale Fortune; living in a dingy apartment, and surviving off of microwavable food.

She lost everything in the blink of an eye.

Her pack. Her home. Her life. 

Gone in a flash.

It only made sense that those eyes of her uncle's would haunt her to her dying breath. Even as she heaved and spit out blood from her splitting body. The disgusting sounds of tearing resounding through her fading hearing.

The Hale power slowly seeped out of her til there was nothing left.

Her last thought was about Derek and Cora before all went black. The embers of her life flickering away.

_How ironic it is to die this way_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah,, that happened 
> 
> I always thought of Laura as kinda irresponsible. I mean, no one really expects to just lose their parents like that. So she really didn't try to learn, cuz she thought she had plenty of time.


End file.
